Bone remodeling simulation can be a very useful tool for many practicalapplications in orthopedics. A mechanical model for bone adaptation can be especially useful as a way to indicate regions of bone and reactions in which mechanical effects are not the primary determinant of bone changes, as well as a way to simulate the changes to be expected when mechanical effects are dominant. A carefully constructed mechanical bone remodeling simulation can thus guide and limit the conceptual applications of Wolff's law. In this project we will use a simulation methodology which has been very carefully analyzed for stability and which is numerically robust to make predictions of the bony changes around implants which can be expected due to mechanical effects. We will make a series of bone density predictions around total hip femoral components based on our remodeling theory, and we will compare the bone density distributions with those seen commonly around total joint implants during clinical follow-up. Based on these predictions, we will identify phenomena which can or can not be explained mechanically.